For You I Am a Better Man
by Queen-Annabeth-Winchester
Summary: Post-Let It Be Me ficlets. Each is an individual drabble but all of them belong to the Let It Be Me universe. They follow Dean and Castiel's life together from Castiel's college years through medical school and onward. Can be rated from G to M so expect smut in some parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Castiel and Dean share a moment on the night of his graduation.**

**I'm back! Okay so I've missed writing for this fanfiction so much that I've decided to expand on it. These aren't exactly sequels even though they kind of are. It will be skipping around in time to show what these two are up to. **

**Just to let you know, the more hits and reviews that I get, the more I will write in this universe. I'm not going to write these if no one wants to read them.**

**I hope that you like it and I will definitely welcome your reviews! Thank you so much for being so fantastic. This one isn't very long but in the future, they are going to be much longer, I promise.**

**The story title comes from the song Better Man by James Morrison.**

* * *

Castiel watched the door impatiently, waiting on it to open. Finally, Dean walked out of the bathroom with his jeans riding low on his hips and his torso devoid of anything clothing. The younger male smiled appreciatively, pushing himself up to sit straighter. Dean's eyes flickered to him and he smiled slightly.

"You feel any different?" he asked, moving over to the bed.

"Not particularly. Should I?" Castiel questioned.

Dean crawled to him before leaning against the headboard of the bed and pulling Castiel into him.

"You've graduated from high school. It's a big milestone." He said, running his fingers through his lover's dark hair.

Castiel thought about it for a moment.

"The only thing I feel is relief. I don't have to hide how much I love you anymore." he said.

Dean grinned as Cas turned his head to look at him.

"I have a surprise for you." he said.

Castiel's brow furrowed and he started to protest. After receiving the car that he rebuilt from his siblings, he really didn't want any more graduation presents.

"Come on." Dean said, seizing his hand.

He gave Castiel long enough to pull a pair of pants on before dragging him out of the bedroom. Once they were in the living room, Dean reached under the coffee table and pulled out a wrapped present that Castiel hadn't seen before.

"Here." He said, handing it over.

"I didn't want presents, Dean." Castiel sighed.

"Well, I didn't listen." Dean replied stubbornly.

He gave him a look before pulling the ribbon off and carefully ripping the wrapping paper open. It was a small rectangular box. Castiel hesitantly opened it, pulling the tissue paper aside. His eyes widened when he saw the instrument lying there. His hands picked it up and he glanced at Dean before stretching it out. Dean suddenly felt self-conscious, watching him carefully.

"I know it's a little premature but I figured you could use a stethoscope later on." he shrugged.

Castiel turned it over to see that the back of it had three letters inscribed into the metal.

"CJN. My initials." He said, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips. "I love it, Dean."

Dean looked relieved, sitting back on the couch with a smile as Castiel lifted it up and let it fall over his neck.

"Looks good. You're gonna be one hell of a sexy doctor." Dean said, his eyes sparkling.

Cas beamed up at him, his fingers playing with the earpieces. Suddenly he lifted it again and shoved them into his ears, leaning forward.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Shh." Castiel replied.

He jumped a bit when the cold instrument pressed to his bare chest and Castiel stared into his eyes, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"It's just as I thought." He murmured.

Dean tilted his head to the side, looking at Cas tenderly.

"What?" he asked.

Castiel looked solemn, taking the stethoscope away.

"You're going to have to cut down on the burgers."

Dean let out a laugh and Castiel grinned as he tackled him to the couch, capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think and if you want me to continue on these.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Dean and Cas have to separate for a couple of weeks and neither are willing to actually say goodbye.**

**Remember that the more hits and reviews that I get, the more I will write in this universe.**

* * *

Castiel watched with a forlorn expression as Dean loaded the last box into the back of the Impala and Sam closed up the trunk on his own car. Jo was there as well as her mother and Bobby but they were standing a short distance away. Dean sighed, turning back towards him to see the pitiful look on his face.

"It's only a couple of weeks." He reminded him, walking over.

Castiel shrugged, trying to look casual about their short separation. Dean laughed and pulled him into his body. Cas buried his face in his shoulder and clenched his hands in the back of his jacket.

"Don't go." he said, his words muffled.

Dean pressed his face into Castiel's hair.

"I know." He murmured.

It wasn't a long separation, both of them knew that. But they didn't like it anyway. Dean had to drive his car down to Palo Alto so that he could start getting his new business set up. Bobby was taking a couple of weeks off to go with him and help out. Castiel was remaining behind with his family for another twelve days before he followed his lover out to their new city of residence. It was the longest amount of time that they had been separated since the dark time of their break up and neither of them was too keen on not seeing each other even if it was for a short amount of time.

"I'll call you, all right? I promise." Dean said, pulling away and putting his hands on Castiel's cheeks.

Cas nodded, taking a deep breath as he lifted his hands to wrap around his wrists. Dean leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Just as Castiel started to deepen the kiss, he pulled away with a smirk.

"Always leave 'em wanting more." He said, stepping away.

Castiel started to protest but Dean simply winked at him before walking around to the driver's seat of his Impala. Bobby followed, sliding into the driver's seat as Sam got into his car with a wave at Castiel. He huffed, squinting at the back of Dean's head as he drove towards the exit of the parking lot. Suddenly, the car stopped short just before he could make it there and the driver's door opened. Dean climbed out, looking back at him for a moment before running across the lot. Castiel stared at him with wide eyes as he approached quickly.

"Screw it." Dean said simply before gathering him in his arms.

Castiel didn't get a word out before their lips crashed together. They sought each other desperately, barely hearing the groans of their friends and family in the background as their bodies pressed together closely. Castiel's hands slid into Dean's hair and tugged lightly as Dean's fingers gripped his hips tightly. They both staggered but neither man cared. After a long time, they finally pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"Now that's a hell of a goodbye." Dean said, grinning as he brushed a thumb over Castiel's flushed cheek.

"I can't wait to see how the hello goes." Cas replied, a grin forming on his face.

Dean laughed and leaned in, kissing him once more before backing away.

"Love you." he said.

"I love you too." Castiel nodded at him, waving goodbye as he stepped backwards.

There was a stupidly big smile on both of their faces and neither of them felt as bad about the separation now. It would truly be okay.

* * *

Castiel's words were a never-ending rant of why stopping at the beach was a bad idea. His siblings weren't listening to a word. This was why he didn't want to trade off driving his precious Chevelle with Michael and Lucifer. They were intent on doing what they wanted and that was how he ended up being dragged onto the sand by his older brothers. His words of protest fell on deaf ears. When they finally stopped short, he sighed and looked out at the water to see that the sun was setting. It truly was a beautiful sight. When Gabriel stepped up close to him, Castiel grew suspicious of them throwing him in the water.

"Never say we didn't do anything for you." he said, nodding off in the distance.

Castiel's eyes followed his eye line and he saw a familiar figure about fifty yards away with his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face. His heart leapt and before he knew it, Cas was charging forward. It wasn't easy to run on sand but he really didn't care at the moment. He practically tackled Dean, throwing his arms around his neck. His lover was laughing loudly, catching Castiel around the waist before they both tumbled to the ground. Neither of them cared in the slightest, gazing at each other happily.

"God, I missed you." Dean sighed, running a thumb over Castiel's lower lip.

"It was too long." Castiel agreed, sliding his hand into Dean's hair.

They stared at each other for several moments, thrilled to be in each other's presence. Finally Dean leaned in and initiated the soft kiss that reached intensity quickly. They were molded to each other so closely that from a distance, they couldn't be told apart. Dean moved away from his lips and Castiel whimpered at the loss before he began pressed feather-light kisses to his jaw, ear, and throat. Cas threw his head back, giving Dean access as he relished in the contact.

"See? This is why I said this was a bad idea. They're basically humping on a public beach." Gabriel's voice said from somewhere nearby.

Both Dean and Castiel lifted their hands to flip him off without separating from each other.

"We'll just drive your car to the hotel." Anna said, stifling a giggle as Castiel's siblings all hurried away.

After several more minutes of reuniting, they finally pulled apart to stare at each other once more.

"My place?" Dean questioned.

"You have a place?" Castiel asked, surprised.

As far as he knew, Dean was crashing on Sam and Jess's couch for now. He nodded, looking excited.

"It's pretty close to the campus. I think you'll like it." Dean said happily.

"Does it have a bed?" Castiel asked.

"Of course."

Castiel grinned at him, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Then I already love it." he said, leaning forward to kiss him.

He nibbled on Dean's lip, drawing a groan out of the other man's throat.

"Yeah, my place now." Dean said, yanking him up.

They ran off of the beach towards his car, excited to get to the apartment.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
